you_zitsufandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Anime Tập 3/Kịch bản
SCENE 1 3 Title Card [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room] of the students were celebrating their achievement. Unnamed D-Class Student 1: We owe it all to you Kushida-chan! Unnamed D-Class Student 2: Yeah, you really save us this time. Kikyō Kushida: Oh, gosh... I didn't do anything... Kanji Ike: Angel... Kushida-chan, you're our angel! Suzune Horikita: Ayanokōji-kun. What did you exactly do? (Opening Song) SCENE 2 Days Before the Test [Setting: Near the Tennis Courtyard] Ken Sudō: Sounds great to me! Bring it on! seems to be a commotion. [[Kiyotaka Ayanokōji] noticed the noise and decided to check out what's happening] Daichi Ishizaki: What era did you step out of with that thug act? So lame. Kakeru Ryūen: You are a pathetically ugly creature. Ken Sudō: Say that again! Ishizaki and [[Kyogo Komiya] wind up against Ken Sudō to stop him from inflicting offensive attack to Kakeru Ryūen] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Kushida asked me to invite him to her study group, but Ken Sudō: Let me go! Kakeru Ryūen: I can't wait to see how many from your class will be expelled after the upcoming test. I bet the first will be... Ryūen pointed his finger to Ken Sudō's eyeballs but then he poked his forehead instead Ken Sudō: I hope you've said your prayers. Honami Ichinose: Both sides, stop right there! Ken Sudō: The hell do you want?! Stay out of this! Honami Ichinose: As a student of this school, I cannot allow violence to pass under my watch. If you insist on fighting regardless, I'm going to call security. Kakeru Ryūen: Ichinose, this isn't a fight. We're the victims here. Honami Ichinose: Are you sure? It looked to me like you goaded him into it, Ryūen-kun. If you keep this up, I'll have to report this to the school. Kakeru Ryūen: Ha. Hey, monkey. Ken Sudō: What the ... Kakeru Ryūen: I think you'll make a nice plaything. Ryūen and his gang walks out. Ken Sudō: Hey, you running away? Hey, you! I told you to- Ayanokōji glances at Kakeru Ryūen a bit and then proceeded on stoping Ken Sudō's call for revenge Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sudō. Honami Ichinose: Listen up. Don't let Ryūen-kun bait you, okay? Ken Sudō: You shut the hell up. Honami Ichinose (Shouting to Tennis Players): Sorry for the scare! It's okay now! Tennis Players: Ichinose-san, thanks! Honami Ichinose: No more causing trouble for others, okay? That's all! Ken Sudō: Damn it! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sudō, do you have some time now? Kushida's studying in the- Ken Sudō: Pass. I've got a club. Sudō gets his bags up and went away. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ike and Yamauchi are both in on it now. Hey ... will you be all right on your own? Ken Sudō: Scrambling at this point won't get me anywhere. SCENE 3 [Setting: Basketball Court] Unnamed Basketball Club Player: Sudō! ball wasn't received well after it was passed to Ken Sudō Unnamed Basketball Club Player: What's wrong with you? Ken Sudō: Sorry. Horikita is seen observing his activities in his club. SCENE 4 [Setting: Near the School Building Entrance] Suzune Horikita: Sudō-kun. Might I have a minute? Are you planning to leave school for good? Ken Sudō: Give it a rest. Suzune Horikita: You don't mind not being able to play basketball anymore? Horikita goes in front of him and offered him a notebook Suzune Horikita: I've summarized the main topics from class in this notebook. Sudō looks at the notebook and to Suzune Horikita in such dumbfounded way. Suzune Horikita: I'm teaching you for my sake. You should study for yours. That way you can continue playing basketball at this school. SCENE 5 Days Before the Test [Setting: High School Cafeteria] Kikyō Kushida: Ayanokōji-kun, I think this is the first time you've ever invited me somewhere! You must have a reason, right? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Can you promise you won't breathe a word of this to anyone? Kikyō Kushida: Sure! Ayanokōji quickly looks at the person at the counter Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Let's go. Kikyō Kushida: Ok! a lone upperclassman is sitting on a blank table row. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Excuse me. You're an upperclassman, right? Unnamed 3-D Student: Ah! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I'm Ayanokōji from Class 1-D. You're in D, too, right? Unnamed 3-D Student: Yeah Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: The free stuff must taste pretty bad, huh? Unnamed 3-D Student: What do you want? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I want to consult with you about something. Of course, I'll make it worth your while. Unnamed 3-D Student: Consult? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Do you have the questions from your first midterm two years ago? Unnamed 3-D Student: Huh? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I want you to give them to me. Unnamed 3-D Student: Ugh. Why are you coming to me about this? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Why else? Those low in points would be more likely to make a trade. And I saw you eating that foul-looking wild vegetable lunch set. Unnamed 3-D Student: How much will you pay? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ten thousand points. That's my upper limit. Unnamed 3-D Student: There's risk in this for me, too. I'd need 30,000 points, at the very least. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I'm afraid that's not possible. Unnamed 3-D Student: No deal, then. Kikyō Kushida: Wait a minute! A friend of ours might be expelled. Please! Unnamed 3-D Student was stunned to Kikyō Kushida's charm. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ten thousand. Unnamed 3-D Student: Twenty-five thousand. Unnamed 3-D Student was caught looking at Kikyō Kushida's bosoms. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ten thousand. Unnamed 3-D Student: Twenty thousand Unnamed 3-D Student was still under Kikyō Kushida's spell. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ten thousand. Unnamed 3-D Student: Fifteen thousand. I can't possibly go any lower. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Very well. It's a deal. In exchange, please include your quizzes from the first term. Unnamed 3-D Student: Okay. Kikyō Kushida: Thank you so much! SCENE 6 [Setting: Outside, A park with fountain at its center] Kikyō Kushida: But do you think it'll be okay? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Don't worry. It's within school rules. Kikyō Kushida: I suppose so... but using old test questions feels like cheating to me. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I disagree. Seeing his reaction confirmed to me that trading old questions between students is nothing unusual. Kikyō Kushida: But they're still just old questions. They might not have anything to do with this year's test. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It may not contain the exact same questions, but I don't think they'll be entirely different. Kikyō Kushida: Really? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: No need to worry. Think of it as insurance against the expulsion of Sudō and the others. Ayanokōji receives a message notification Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: They're here. Starting with a quiz. It's the same. Right down to the letter. Kikyō Kushida: Wow! What about the midterm, then? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It's likely to have the same questions. Kikyō Kushida: Let's show it to everyone, not just Sudō and the others! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: No, we won't show it to them yet. Kikyō Kushida: Why not? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Say we reveal the questions the day before the test. What will our classmates do then? Kikyō Kushida: They'll work desperately to memorize the questions! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Precisely. Kikyō Kushida: Ayanokōji-kun, are you actually sharper than you let on? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I'm just cunning, that's all. Kikyō Kushida: Hmmm. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Hey, I'd like you to do me a favor. Could you tell them you're the one who got them the questions? Kikyō Kushida: Sure ... but are you okay with that? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I don't want to stand out unnecessarily. And I think our classmates trust you more. Kikyō Kushida: Okay. If that's what you want. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Thanks a lot. Kikyō Kushida: I guess this will be our little secret, then! SCENE 7 Day Before the Test [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room] Kikyō Kushida: Hang on, everyone. There's something I want to give you before you go. Kei Karuizawa: Test questions? Did you make these? Kikyō Kushida: Actually, they're questions from an earlier test. A third-year student gave them to me last night. Kanji Ike: Past questions? Kikyō Kushida: Yeah. He said pretty much the same questions have appeared on the test the last two years. So I bet they'll be useful on our test tomorrow, too! Kanji Ike: Are you kidding me? students were really happy. Haruki Yamauchi: Heck, I didn't have to run myself ragged studying all this time. Ken Sudō: This is great! Kikyō Kushida: Kōenji-kun, here. Rokusuke Kōenji: I beg your pardon, but I need no such thing. And I have a date to get to. Now, if you'll excuse me. Kikyō Kushida: Ah Suzune Horikita: Kushida-san. Kikyō Kushida: I know you might not need it, but ... Kushida hands her a copy. Suzune Horikita: May I ask you a question? Kanji Ike: Kushida-chan, thank you! Hideo Sotomura: I shall live forever in your debt! SCENE 8 Results Announcement Day [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Kushida-san is well suited to the role. Suzune Horikita: Not much of a compliment. Sae Chabashira: To be honest, I'm impressed. I never thought you'd be able to get such high scores. I acknowledge your efforts. However, you got a failing score, Sudō. Sudō's score was 39. Ken Sudō: Huh? Eyecatcher Eyecatcher Tokyo Metropolitan Advance Nurturing High School At this school, any student who fails to meet the required score on a midterm or final exam will be expelled. The threshold for expulsion is 50% of the average score of the rest of the class in any given subject. SCENE 9 [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room] Ken Sudō: What? You're kidding! How did I fail? Sae Chabashira: The threshold for failure on this midterm test was 40. The average score on the midterm test was 79.6. Divided by two ... Since we round that up, you needed a score of 40 or higher to pass. Ken Sudō: Forty. Sae Chabashira: We only knew each other a short time, but I appreciate your efforts. I'll issue your notice of expulsion after class. Ken Sudō: I'm gonna be expelled? Yōsuke Hirata: Wait a minute! Isn't there any way to save him? Sae Chabashira: A failing score means you're finished. Kikyō Kushida: Isn't there anything we can do? We can't let Sudō-kun be expelled. Sae Chabashira: Rules are rules. Give it up. students were disheartened to what they just heard. Sae Chabashira: Homeroom is now over. Sudō, I'll be waiting in the staff office after classes. Kikyō Kushida: Hey, are we just going to accept this? Sudō-kun is going to be expelled. Ayanokōji stands up Kikyō Kushida: Ayanokōji-kun? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sorry. Gotta hit the restroom. Horikita gazes at Kiyotaka Ayanokōji upon his way out. Ayanokōji closes the classroom door. He intends to talk with Ms. Sae Chabashira SCENE 10 [Setting: Rooftop] Sae Chabashira: What is it? The class is going to start soon, you know. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Teacher, may I ask you a question? Sae Chabashira: A question? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: In Japan, right now, do you think society is equal? Sae Chabashira: That's quite a question. Is there any point in me answering that? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It's important. Could you answer, please? Sae Chabashira: From where I stand, I'd say .. society is certainly not equal. Not a bit. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I agree. The word "equal" is a lie. But we humans are thinking creatures. Sae Chabashira: What's your point? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: That rules require, at least, the appearance of equal application. Sae Chabashira: Oh? Ayanokōji shows his phone to Sae Chabashira Sae Chabashira: What's that for? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sell me one point to add to Sudō's English test score. Chabashira laughs at the cunning attitude of Kiyotaka Ayanokōji Sae Chabashira: You're an interesting one. You want me to sell you test points? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You told us this on the first day. [Flashback Begin] Sae Chabashira: To buy things, you'll use points stored in the school's official computer system. At this school, you can buy anything using points. [Flashback End] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Rules must be applied equally, even on this midterm test. Sae Chabashira: I see. Your idea is indeed plausible. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Then- Sae Chabashira: However, that doesn't mean you can afford it. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: How much, then? Sae Chabashira: Let me see ... If you can give me 100,000 points right here and now, I'll sell it to you. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: That's cruel, Teacher. Sae Chabashira: That's part of the rules, too. Suzune Horikita: I'll pay too. We don't know what penalty might be enacted on a class that loses students to expulsion. I've determined there may be considerable merit in keeping him around. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Horikita... Sae Chabashira: Hah. I knew you people would be interesting. Very well. I'll sell you Sudō's test point. You can let him know his expulsion has been rescinded yourselves. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You're sure about this? Sae Chabashira: I agreed to sell it for 100,000 points. I don't have a choice. In the history of this school, no Class D has ever advanced to a higher tier. Do you still intend to struggle for it? Suzune Horikita: I don't know how he feels but I will ascend to a higher class. Sae Chabashira: And how do defective like you, abandoned by the school, expect to aim for the top? Suzune Horikita: If I may be so bold, defective merchandise can often be fixed with the slightest of alterations. That is my feeling on the matter. Sae Chabashira: I look forward to seeing it, then. As your teacher, I'll watch over you warmly. SCENE 11 [Setting: Ranking Board Corridor] a board at the corridor showing all the total points that each class at each year level possess. Kōhei Katsuragi: Class C is gaining. Must be Ryūen at work again. He's a dangerous man. Arisu Sakayanagi: Isn't it boring? Sakayanagi walks away with her cane. SCENE 12 [Setting: Outside, A park with fountain at its center] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji looking at his point sitting beside Suzune Horikita, reading a book, on a bench. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Class A has 1,004 points. By comparison, we have measly 87 points. Honestly, aiming for Class A feels like a pipe dream. Suzune Horikita: I won't give up. I will advance to Class A. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I see. Suzune Horikita: What? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Well, I owe you one. Thanks for saving Sudō. Suzune Horikita: Didn't I tell you? I did that for my own sake. Nothing more. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Hmmm? Is that really the only reason? Suzune Horikita: What are you implying? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You knew Sudo's English midterm score would be borderline, so you intentionally lowered your score, didn't you? That's a very nice thing to do for someone you once pushed away. Suzune Horikita: I told you, I did it to get into Class A. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah, okay. Whatever you say. Ayanokōji stands up Suzune Horikita: Hey. I don't like your attitude, Ayanokōji-kun. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Eh? Horikita is grasping something from her bag. Suzune Horikita: To regret in suffering, or to regret in despair ... Horikita stands up with a compass on her right hand. Suzune Horikita: Which would you prefer? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): "I don't want either," would be my answer ... but what's with the compass-- some reason, Suzune Horikita stabs him Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ow. SCENE 13 [Setting: Dorm] Ayanokōji's room, there, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji is seen sitting on a desk chair, Suzune Horikita and Kikyō Kushida sitting on a bed across him, while Ken Sudō, Haruki Yamauchi and Kanji Ike eating snacks laid on the floor. Ayanokōji's Guests: Cheers! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Haaah~! Ken Sudō: Hey, why the long face? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I have no objection to the celebration party, and I am taking part ... but why is it in my room? Haruki Yamauchi: But man, that was close! If Kushida-chan hadn't gotten those old test questions, Ike and Sudō would've been out of a mile! Kanji Ike: Huh? You just barely passed too. Haruki Yamauchi: I just haven't gotten serious yet. Sudō, you still failed, even with the old test! Ken Sudō: Shut up! I can't help that I dozed off! Kikyō Kushida: Hey, Ayanokōji-kun! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yes? Kikyō Kushida: How did you get them to rescind Sudō-kun's expulsion? 3 Idiots of D-Class stopped their idiot talk as they are seemed to be interested in Ayanokōji's answer. sits silently for a while and looks at Suzune. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Horikita had a talk with the school. Kushida gazes at Suzune Horikita, who is a little shocked Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: She said you can't expel someone without explanation just because they got a failing score. Suzune Horikita: W-Wait a-- Kikyō Kushida: You did that, Horikita-san? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I've never seen her so serious about anything. Horikita is a little confused on what was Kiyotaka Ayanokōji is planning. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It sure was incredible. She threw out all these accusations, and not one teacher could fight her. Kanji Ike: You're kidding! Horikita-chan, that's amazing! Haruki Yamauchi: I guess we had the wrong idea about you! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Aren't you glad, Sudō? Ken Sudō: Why would you do that for me? Suzune Horikita: I merely acted for my own benefit. Kushida mood turned a little serious. She's annoyed on how her achievements got trampled by what Suzune Horikita did for Ken Sudō Kanji Ike: Haha! Wow, beauty and dedication! Haruki Yamauchi: Of course, I knew the whole time! SCENE 14 [Setting: Dorm] time passed by. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Kikyō Kushida are left in the dorm. Both of them are cleaning up each of their own mess. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Thanks for helping me out. Kikyō Kushida: I should be thank you for letting us use your room. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: No big deal. Kikyō Kushida: Ayanokōji-kun ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yes? Kikyō Kushida: Do you like girls like Horikita-san? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Eh? Kikyō Kushida: I always see you together. All the girls in class are talking about it. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Horikita is my friend. Actually, she's just my neighbor. Kikyō Kushida: I see. I'm going back to my room. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sure. Kikyō Kushida: Well, good night! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: ... night .. Kushida walks out. Ayanokōji notices Kikyō Kushida's phone being left on the bed. Ayanokōji follows her trails to give it back until the elevator and noticed something strange. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): I thought the girls were on the upper floors ... SCENE 15 [Setting: Outside the Dorm (Boulevard)] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Where's she going at this hour? Ayanokōji follows Kikyō Kushida to a boulevard. He hid behind a bush near him. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): I don't even need to be hiding, really ... Kikyō Kushida (With condescending tone): What a pain ... you think you're so great just because you're pretty ... Kikyō Kushida (Loud Voice): I hate you! Kushida is kicking the rails that fence the boulevard from the sea. Kikyō Kushida (Loud Voice): I swear, I hate you, hate you, hate you! Just die, Horikita! I hate you. I hate you! Stupid cow! Kushida's phone beeps. Kikyō Kushida turns around and faces the bush where Kiyotaka Ayanokōji is hiding. Kikyō Kushida: What? Is someone there? Ayanokōji moves out from where he is hiding. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It's me. Ayanokōji. Kushida rushes towards him Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You forgot your cell pho- Kikyō Kushida: Did you hear? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: If I said I didn't, would you believe me? Kushida leans forward to Kiyotaka Ayanokōji with intimidating look. Kikyō Kushida: If you tell anyone about this, you'll pay. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: How, exactly? Kikyō Kushida: I'll tell everyone you tried to rape me. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: That would be a false accusation. Kushida holds his hands to position it in a way it gropes her left breast. Kikyō Kushida: Oh no. It's not a false accusation. Your fingerprints are right there. See? There's proof. I'm serious. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I understand. Let me go, please. Kikyō Kushida: You hear me? If you betray me, you'll pay. Ayanokōji reminisces the times he saw Kikyō Kushida's good side. Kikyō Kushida: Ayanokōji-kun. I want to ask you just one question. Can you promise me, right now, that you won't tell anyone what you saw? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah. Kikyō Kushida: Very well. Kushida turns around. Kikyō Kushida: I'll believe in you. Kushida took a deep breath and changed back to her friendly-self. Kikyō Kushida: Okay! I guess we've got another secret, huh? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Hey, Kushida ... tell me ... which is the real you? (Ending Song) 4 Title Card